Cybergenetic
by BlueCresent
Summary: My life was normal, until I got myself caught up in a war that spans back centuries with three other people, now my life is not so simply any longer, oh well, crap happens.


Hi all.

The plot bunny demanded I write this story up, no ifs or buts.

So here's chapter one for you all.

Enjoy X3.

Disclaimer: I only own Violet.

* * *

**I **

Darkness.

* * *

Jasper, Nevada, it's a small town, with friendly people but can be so boring at times. I sigh and push my fringe from my eyes, school was over hours ago and I quickly left the scene, I did not want to encounter Jenny and her snobby minions, I don't know why, but I'm the one she picks on.

And I hate it.

I could always report to my parents, but there is one tiny problem with that.

I have none, well, I live with adopted parents, I tried to ask them about my parents but they keep on saying I was found outside their doorstep. Well I call bull on that. As if.

I'm currently walking down the street, doing absolutely nothing at all, coming to a stop I adjust my red converse shoes and pull up my skin tight jeans then pull my jacket over my turtle neck t-shirt.

I scowl as a car came my way with a bunch of laughing boys. I look the direction they came and the direction they came from is KO burger. I waltz right over to the drive thru where I come across a sulking boy.

"I have to pay for that." He said sadly.

I frown and search my jacket pocket for my purse, finally finding it I take out some money and simply put it in his hand. He gave me an alarmed look.

"Take it and keep the change." I calmly said.

"Wha- but."

"No buts." I insist.

I put my purse back into my pocket and turn around to walk the way I came.

"W-wait a second."

I come to a pause and turn to face him.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

I gave a warm smile "Violet."

He said nothing else and I began my walk, I gave a wave and off I went.

I came around the entrance of KO burger and something caught my attention.

It was a blue motorcycle. I whistled and walked over to it. I heard giggling and I came to a stop.

"Look, it's the freak!"

I narrow my eyes and turn to face them. Jenny had a smug look on her face and my expression darkened.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Aww, don't be like that." Jenny cooed as I roll my eyes.

"Don't you have better things to do? Like being a spoiled brat." I said.

"Watch yourself." Jenny growls.

"Oooh, I'm soo scared." I said in sarcasm.

"What is up with the blue?" A brown haired girl asks, who is one of Jenny's flunkies.

She means my eyes, yes it sometimes is not normal for a human to have blue eyes and brown hair but for some reason, my eyes are bright, I can't explain.

"My eyes are natural." I said flatly.

She scoffs. Jenny smirks and turns to face her friend.

"You don't need to upset little Violet here Carol." Jenny sneers.

I scowl as they began to laugh, my lips twitch into a smirk.

"Run along now princess, daddy is calling." I cooed.

Jenny shot me a glare and stomped her foot like a child having a tantrum, she storms off with her flunkies following not far. I scowl and cross my arms.

"What a bitch." I hiss.

I could of sworn the motorcycle's engine rumbled in agreement. I turn to face it and shrug.

I frown, I think I'm going mad, I continue my walk and give the motorcycle one last glance before carrying on my little journey.

**OO-oo**

The day will soon come dark. I was walking along the street when there was a commotion, whipping my head I turn to see the same boy from KO burger on the motorcycle I saw, being chased by two purple cars with black tainted windows. I simply watched the three go down the road. I frown, my day keeps on getting odder and odder. I sigh and continue my walk.

I carried on down the street, the two cars and motorcycle long gone. I shrug it off and continued my walking.

During my travel I came across Vince who flirted with me...Again. I shoved him aside like I normally do. But I have to wonder, where did the three vehicles go? I twirl some hair through my fingers as I continued my walk.

As soon as I round the corner, I got a surprise.

It was the same boy from KO burger with another boy, a lot shorter, oh, I knew the younger one. I walk over.

"You two ok? I mean, your both pale." I said as I waltz right on over.

"We're fine." The eldest mumbled.

"Violet?" The youngest ask in surprise.

I smile "That's me, so tell me Raf, what got you two so spooked?"

"Remember that blue motorcycle." The eldest boy reminded me.

I blink "Yeah?"

"It turned into a robot."

I frown "You sure?"

"Positive."

"So did this yellow and black vehicle." Raf adds.

I tilt my head in confusion as I had my hands behind my back.

"I don't think I gave my name." The eldest said as he looks to me "I'm Jack Darby."

I give a smile "Violet, if I didn't mention my name."

We gave a nod of greeting before going our separate ways. Jack went on his own as I went with Raf.

"Where's your remote control car?" I ask.

"The yellow and black robot crushed it by accident." Raf explains.

I frown slightly "I...See."

We continued to walk down the street, nothing was said between us.

"You should introduce me to this robot when I see him." I joked.

Raf gave me a smile as we continued our way, even though we're not related, I feel great kinship to Raf, ever since Vince started to pick on him, I stepped up a gear, got suspended for a week for giving Vince a broken nose, but it was so worth it.

We carried on walking, talking about what he saw.

* * *

I kick the entrance door open as the bell went and exit, taking in the sweet fresh air. I breath out, avoiding Vince I walk down the steps and something got my attention.

Jack and Raf were near a tree, then a yellow and black vehicle comes up, silently walking up, they didn't suspect a thing at all.

"Not again." Jack groans.

I watch the doors open and go up, now that is impressive. I get closer until my head is between their shoulders.

"So, what we're looking at?" I said, breaking the silence.

Both boys jump from fright and turn to face me in alarm, I couldn't help but giggle then look to the vehicle.

"**Hello, I don't think we met." **The vehicle said cheerfully.

I smile "No we haven't"

Wow, guess Raf was telling the truth, and I can understand him for some reason.

"**Can you and the youngest boy get in."**

"It wants us to get in?" Jack asks.

"No, just me and Violet." Raf explains.

"How do you know?" Jack said in shock.

"He told us silly." I said.

"Your ride is over there." Raf explains, pointing to the motorcycle.

"I really don't think-" Jack said but got cut off as I climbed to the driver seat from the passenger.

"Violet!" Jack exclaims.

I got comfortable in the driver seat, then jumped as the seatbelt snaked around my body.

"Warning next time!" I growl.

"**Sorry." **

"How it's going." Raf said as he got into the passenger.

The doors close and I give a scowling Jack a wave, the engine comes to life and we leave.

"**What's your names? I know yours is...Violet?"**

I smirk "Yep, it's Violet."

"Rafael but call me Raf if you want."

"**I'm Bumblebee." **The car introduced.

Bumblebee huh? Fitting, it suits him.

"And here I thought you and Jack had gone insane." I muttered, earning a amused look off Raf.

The drive was quiet, we exit the town and was now entering the desert. Jack was not far behind.

I blink as we came off the road. Raf was starting to freak out.

"Uh Bee, is there a reason your driving _towards_ the wall." I said in nervousness.

"**No need to panic." **Bumblebee chirps.

I blink as it suddenly opened, splitting apart, we soon entered and on metal road. I was in awe as we entered the main room, I couldn't deny it, utter awe, this technology was more advanced than at home. Bumblebee came to a stop. Raf and I exit the vehicle.

Jack got off the motorcycle and then the blue motorcycle did the same thing as Bumblebee, someone was standing next to Jack, I've seen her before.

"I thought there was two?" The white and red one asked in surprise.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." the motorcycle replies.

"Wasn't I suppose to be here? Oh whoops, crap happens." I said earning a scowl from the white and red one.

"I'm Raf." the youngest of us introduced

"I'm Miko." The girl said.

That's the name! Miko! I remember kicking Carol away when she threatened this girl, good times.

"Who are you?" I heard her ask the green one.

"Bulkhead." Came the reply.

Just like Bumblebee, fitting. Miko gasps loudly.

"Are you a car? I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" Came the questions so quickly, my head was spinning.

"Ignore her! She's like that." I called, earning a playful glare off her.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asks in a innocent tone.

"Ugh." The white and red robot scoffs "Puh-leeze."

"Watch yourself pal." I said in a warning tone, he glared at me so I glared back, walking over to Raf, like I said, great kinship towards him.

While we continued our glaring contest, I failed to see another one enter.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." The red and blue one explains.

Cybertron huh...This red and blue one...It feels like I've seen him before...But where? My head hurts.

"Why are you here?" Jack asks, snapping me out of my trance.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Came the explanation.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." The female said.

"That does explain the creepy purple car with black tainted windows." I muttered.

"Why are they here?" Jack asks.

"A fair question Jack." The larger one began as he got on one knee to inspect us "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

I kinda find it creepy he knows Jack's name but I decided against saying anything.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asks as I put both of my hands on his shoulders.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along one whom I consider a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And thus that Megatron lost his way." The red and blue robot explains.

I really need to learn their names, I know Bumblebee and Bulkhead's.

Miko twirled some hair in her fingers with a bored expression "Is there going to be a quiz?"

Jack and I shot her a glare. I calmly walk over and give her a smack at the back of the head.

"What was that for!?" Miko growls.

"For being so rude!" I snap as I gestured to the red and blue one.

I turn around and give him an apologetic look and walk over "Sorry about that."

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asks.

"Megatron has not been or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." He said gravely.

Bad news, all I know that is bad news, very bad news. I frown and push some fringe from my face.

"So." Miko began as I jump "Where did you get the contacts from?"

I blink then give a scowl "My eyes are natural."

"Really? But they're so bright!"

I simply shrug it off.

**OO-oo**

Elsewhere, high above earth in the emptiness of space, a swirling portal opens up. A grey jet zooms from the portal and transforms.

"Decepticons! I have returned!"

* * *

I felt my breath catch in my throat, I just had a chill go up my spine. What was that about? I looked to the mech and he seemed spooked himself, we exchange glances and I looked to the floor.

_'What was that about?_' I thought.

I shrug it off, I'm just probably cold.

But it's official, life will never be the same ever again.

* * *

All done, I hope it was alright.

Well, keep an eye out for the next chapter.

Review if you want, I'm not stopping you at all.

See you next chapter

Bye!


End file.
